Just One More Time
by mel870709
Summary: He just wanted one more and it would have to last him a life time. Character death


My first try at writing fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha or any other characters.

Chapter One

Sesshoumaru's POV

As Sesshoumaru stood there at the top of the shrine steps I was watching for the beautiful blue eyed priestess that I had loved for 502 years. Bringing the memories that had started it all to the forefront of my mind I couldn't help but smile. The first kiss happened right after I had joined my half-brothers group.

_FLASHBACK_

_I had just joined with his half-brother to defeat Naraku about 2 months ago. They had run across a group of snake demons with a shard and I had saved the priestess kit. She came running up to me and threw her arms around me and gave me a peck on the cheek. She let go quickly bowing and saying "thank you" she ran back to the thing she called a sleeping bag not even noticing as her group and mine stared in shock at her. She crawled in and cuddled the kit while calling out "goodnight" the slayer and the priest just shook their heads with a smile while inuyasha looked like he was going to be sick._

_The next time it happened was 3 months after that and I had saved her from a bird demon. It was almost the same pattern as the first except her aim was off. She ended up kissing me right on the lips and the look on her face made me have to bite my tongue to keep from laughing out right. Saying "thank you and sorry" she took off running with a tomato red face she didn't say anything for the rest of the night._

_The 3__rd__ time was only a couple of days after I had saved her and I was enjoying a nice soak in the hot spring. She came bouncing into the clearing not even noticing me until she had dropped her bag beside the water and heard me saying "priestess you should not leave the group unarmed". She looked at me with a bright red face apologizing nonstop and to shut her up I rushed to her and kissed her it was supposed to be a quick peck but when she gasped from the shock I took advantage of her open mouth and slipped my tongue in tasting every inch of her mouth. The taste of her was surprising just like strawberries and something else that I have never had before. As I slowed the kiss and pulled away she blushed even worse and turned and ran I just chuckled and moved to finish my soak._

_The last time came sooner than expected just another 3 months had past and they had just defeated naraku. Standing in the clearing that was the battlefield everyone seemed happy until it was time to make the wish. I looked for the priestess and didn't see her at first then I heard the moan of pain. Looking halfway across the battlefield I saw her she was laying in a pool of her blood. I made my way to her as I reached her I saw that she had been stabbed thru the chest by one of naraku's tentacles. She had the jewel in her hand whole an even though I was not interested in it I will say it was beautiful._

_She opened her eyes and looked up at me with a smile on her face and said "we did it". She coughed and blood sprayed out a little I knew she would not make it. She whispered "Sesshoumaru I love you" then closed her eyes and with what strength she had left made the wish for the cursed jewel to disappear forever. With a bright flash of light the jewel was gone and her heart had stopped. I looked around and all of the group had tears running down their faces I grabbed Tenseiga from its sheath and held it over her waiting for the demons of the underworld to appear but they didn't so I swung the sword anyways nothing happened. I fell to my knees with a mournful howl and grabbed her to me and laid my lips to hers one more time._

_END FLASHBACK_

Hearing the door to her home open and her yelling bye to her family I took a deep breath and started moving toward her.

Kagome's POV

As she made her way to the old well that would take her back to the Feudal era she could not help but think something was going to happen on this trip to the past. She couldn't wait to get back to everyone especially Sesshoumaru and Shippou. Looking back at the closed door to the place she had called home for 17 years she didn't see the man that had just stepped into her path. Falling back she was surprised to feel two arms wrap around her waist she looked up into the most beautiful face on this side of the well. "I 'am so sorry for running into you sir but thank you for catching me from falling" she said a little breathless as she tried to move out of his grasp she was surprised to feel the grip tighten.

Sesshoumaru's POV

When she tried to move out of my arms I couldn't help but tighten my grip. I leaned in a little and took a deep breath of her scent of wildflowers and rain as my right hand slipped up her back to her neck. I moved the rest of the way to her mouth and pressed my lips to hers while I lowered my left hand down her back and under her butt to lift her up to my mouth for easier access. I ran my tongue against her lips and she surprisingly opened for me. Sweeping my tongue into her mouth I couldn't suppress the groan that came from me she still had the same taste of strawberries and what I now knew was chocolate. Finally I stopped kissing her and let her go turning on my heel I made my way to the shrine steps. When I reached the steps I turned and watched her make her way to the well house I whispered "I love you too my priestess". I turned back around and started my way back to my home so I could wait out this life until it was time to join her in the afterlife.

THE END

A/N: hope you enjoyed it please read and review.


End file.
